


Conversation

by raininshadows



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raininshadows/pseuds/raininshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis and Peridot talk about when Lapis was a mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Multifandom Drabble 2016 on Imzy.

“So you were a mirror,” Peridot said, sounding somewhat disbelieving. 

Lapis sighed deeply. “Yes. Until Steven broke it and let me out.”

“What was that even like?” Peridot asked. “I mean, I’m familiar with the theory, of course, but I’ve never gotten to talk to someone who actually powered a mirror.”

“Horrible,” Lapis said immediately. She continued, “I spent a lot of it just lying in the Galaxy Warp alone. My gem was cracked, so I couldn’t even think straight a lot of the time. It was a nightmare.”

“Wow,” Peridot said. After a brief pause, she added, “I’m sorry.”


End file.
